It's Not My Fault
by Drunaforever
Summary: Draco is blamed for the death of Luna Lovegood-Malfoy. Is it true when he says he's really innocent? Or is he just trying to keep out of Azkaban? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood-Malfoy slowly woke up with a yawn, the sunlight peeking through dark green curtains and shining a thin ray of light on the floor of her bedroom. She stood up and began to get ready for the day.

As she picked out some jeans she suddenly noticed that the room was absent of the soft snores belonging to Draco. A glance at the bed clarified that Draco was already up; his side of the bed was made and his wand off the bedside table.

Luna frowned ever so slightly. Draco usually was not up before her, he was not a morning person and she was out of bed by 8 o'clock.

Shrugging it off, she continued to pick out a bright pink top to go with her dark blue sweater. The autumn air had been chilly recently, especially in the mornings.

Skipping as she went, Luna made her way to the kitchen and made some tea. Taking out some jam, she popped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

She sipped her tea as she walked to the large window. The driveway was empty. The muggle car that Luna had insisted they get instead of apparating or using the Floo network all the time was gone. Draco could have gone to work early, that explained the empty house.

But he usually took the Floo Network...

Luna decided not to dwell on it. She slipped on her sneakers and finished her breakfast before going on a morning walk.

The air was cool on her face and she smiled as she walked down the garden, through the gates, and onto a path that would take her deeper into the city. She glanced back at the second Malfoy Manor before it disappeared around the corner. She hummed a tune to herself as she went, beaming at little children that passed on their bikes or greeting other women walking dogs.

With her head in the clouds, her feet carried her through the city. Eventually, Luna realized where she was. A quarter mile north was her favorite sweet shop, to her left and down the street was the grocery store, and three blocks northeast was the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Thinking she had nothing better to do, Luna walked to the visitor's entrance. One time, Draco had been stressed over everything going on at once, so he walked to the ministry instead of driving or any other magical way of transporting. Maybe he had done that again? It was very possible, Luna thought. The day before last he was gripping his hair in his hands as he read over an essay he had written. It was due soon, and was very important for Auror training.

Entering the telephone booth, she hit the numbers on the dial (six two four four two) and, once she got her visitors badge, descended down.

"Hello, Anthony. Have you seen Draco today?"

Her former housemate, Anthony Goldstein, shook his head. "I've seen everyone who's walked in today, and your husband ain't one of them. Sorry, Luna."

Slight worried, she thanked Anthony and left, walking back home. Maybe Draco was in his study there? She laughed at how silly it had been of her to not have checked there first. Then again, the car was gone and they never used the garage for it...

She walked around two kids who were standing on the sidewalk, throwing a ball to each other. The ball bumped into her and bounced into the busy street. Not noticing that this had happened she continued on her way.

"No, Chris, don't do it!" One of the boys had yelled.

Luna turned around to see what the commotion was about. The second boy, Chris, had ran into the street, chasing the ball. Miraculously, no cars hit him. Yet.

Luna gasped and ran to where he stood, almost halfway across the street. With her longer legs she reached him before he was too far out and picked up the ball. "Don't run in the streets!" She shouted over the traffic as she handed the ball back to him.

Suddenly she realized that she was standing in the middle of the busy road. A car was coming towards them. She shoved the boy to the sidewalk hard, making sure he was safe first. He jumped over the edge of the sidewalk and toppled into the grass.

She was about to run across after him when she realized she couldn't. Her shoelace had somehow got caught in a small crack in the street. Luna tugged. She looked up. Wide silver eyes met hard, stormy grey ones and the driver pressed down harder on the gas pedal. She glanced around to look for help. The little boys were shouting for their mom to come over. Luna looked back up right in time to see a flash of headlights before the familiar looking car hit her.

Draco considered himself lucky. Before things could get too messy, he had jumped out of the scene- literally- and ran for it. He didn't want too much trouble. In fact, he had a good feeling that he would be safe from this one.

He walked into a particular shop he enjoyed very much, glancing behind his shoulder every now and then.

But it didn't really matter if anyone saw him. His job was done.

She was gone.

**A/N: What'd ya think? My friend helped me with this plot, and I'm having fun with it! Please review and there'll be a new chapter soon! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sitting in the bakery, eating his breakfast, when a loud crack ringed through the shop.

He didn't bother to look up at the noise. After all, they lived in a wizard community and apparating was quite common.

Therefore, he was surprised when he felt three pairs of hands grab him; one pulling his arms behind his back, another with one hand on his shoulder the other pointing a wand at his throat, and the last one shoved him out of the chair and searched him for any weapons, taking away his wand.

Confused and surprised, Draco opened his mouth to speak, but the one holding a wand to his throat pressed it harder.

"Don't move. We are Aurors. We know what you did and we are taking you to the Ministry of Magic. If you try to escape it will make you have extreme charges in addition to the ones you already are facing. Come with us." A familiar voice growled. The last remark was more of a demand then an invitation, and Draco had no choice but to go with them as they had a firm grip on him and they apparated to the Ministry.

What was going on? What did they want? What did he do? The questions flashed through Draco's mind over and over. Surely it hadn't had anything to do with_ her_?

He felt nervous at the thought. He hoped they would understand why he did it. They would too if they were in his situation!

They landed in an unfamiliar office. Looking around Draco saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting at a desk. He also saw that his captors were none other than Potter, Weasley and Longbottom.

Crap.

Kingsley spotted them and stood up, walking to them.

"Excellent, boys. I'm going to question him now," He said.

The three let go of Draco and walked into a room.

Kingsley surveyed Draco for a few moments before finally speaking. "Follow me."

Draco followed the man into a room near the one the other three had just went into.

The room that he was in now had a metal table and two metal chairs. There was a large mirror on one wall. They were in an interrogation room.

Draco had a feeling that Potter, Weasley and Longbottom were on the other side of the mirror, watching the whole thing.

Kingsley whispered a charm and the end of his wand glowed purple. He gestured for Draco to sit down, and he did. Then the Auror sat across from him, placing his wand down out of Draco's reach.

"Mr. Malfoy, am I correct in assuming that you know why you are here?"

"Nope," Draco replied.

The older man looked surprised for a second, but quickly covered it up.

"We are here because we believe to find you guilty of murder," Kingsley said.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Murder? I am not a murderer, I can assure you that."

"Well if you go through the questioning and prove innocent at a court trial then-"

"A court? We aren't talking about the War, right? Even then I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone."

"No, this is not for the war," Kingsley said softly.

"Then when did I 'murder' someone?" Draco asked.

"This morning."

"That's preposterous! I was at a, er, a business meeting."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so sure."

"Oh, I'm positive."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"Because I wasn't sure what the right phrase for it was."

Kingsley looked unconvinced. "Alright, well let's assume you did kill this person. Why? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Will you please just tell me who died?" Draco blurted out.

Kingsley looked surprised, then pitiful. "Your wife, Luna Lovegood-Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco seemed to be frozen. He was in shock. Numb shock.

His brain was moving in slow motion until he finally understood.

The next few minutes were a blur.

"She's dead?" He shouted, standing up.

Kingsley backed away. "Yes, and the evidence is overwhelming that-"

"I don't f-ing care about evidence! You think I do? Luna's dead! She's dead, I'm dead! Who killed her, who was the son of a gun that killed her? Because I'm gonna kill them!"

Only he didn't say gun.

"Draco, let's be reasonable-"

Draco grabbed the table and flipped it over, smashing it into the mirror and sending shattered pieces everywhere. Behind it he saw the three aurors scrambling to get over to the room.

Draco turned to Kingsley, who actually looked sorry for him as he pointed his wand at his body.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

His heart just crashed right then and he slid down a wall until he was sitting on the ground, sobbing into his arms as he rested them on his knees.

Potter came up to Draco, stuck something in his arm, and he fell unconscious.

Draco blinked his eyes open. He was in a small empty room, sitting on a chair.

He tried to move, but as soon as he did Kingsley entered the room.

He was accompanied by Potter, who had his wand drawn. Kingsley cleared his throat and sat down at a chair across from Draco's. Potter stayed standing.

"Draco, you seem to be having a hard time handling this news." The head auror said.

Draco remembered what had happened. It felt as though his world was collapsing in on him again, but he tried to hide it. Instead he just turned his head away from them and closed his eyes to stop him from crying.

Luna was dead. Gone. Forever. Never again would he come home to her baking even though they had house elves. Never again would she curl herself around him in bed. Never again-

He felt his lower lip tremble and he bit it, hard, with his top teeth.

"Yes," He finally said after a deep breath. "It's difficult to digest."

He turned his head back to see the two men exchanging a silent conversation.

"Can I- can I see her?" Draco asked timidly.

They looked back at him in surprise.

"Surely they are still investigating? I would like to see the scene of crime."

He stated.

Kingsley and Potter exchanged looks again and, finally, Kingsley nodded.

"Come on, Draco." He said, standing. "We are going to the crime scene."

After having a calming draught practically forced down his throat, they left along with Weasley and Longbottom.

Draco apparated with Kingsley. The calming draught had certainly helped; he felt unusually accepting about the situation.

They came to a street he was familiar with. Not far from here was Malfoy Manor, and two blocks away was his favorite bakery that he was at- how long was it? Just this morning? Yes, it was.

He looked around. The sky was dark and the entire street blocked off by police tape. His eyes finally came upon the worst of it.

"You see how there are three cars? Well, this one hit her, then the other two got all tangled in the situation too. The drivers are being taken care of as we speak, they merely just swerved and crashed into each other. But we are leaving it here for evidence." An investigator was telling them.

Draco nodded and looked at the two cars before looking at the one that had hit her.

"Hey-that's my car!" He said.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and whispered something to Potter, who nodded and wrote it down. But Draco wasn't paying attention. He walked to the back of the car.

"Don't touch anything! Your car, sir?" The investigator asked.

"Yes! That's my license plate, and that's the muggle car Luna had convinced me to buy years ago! It was at home when I flooed to my-er, meeting- but someone must have taken it!" He insisted.

"Neville, look up the plate. Weasley, go check the Manor for the car. Draco, why do you think your car is here? Who could've taken it?" Kingsley said.

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea." He whispered softly. "Maybe they tried to frame me."

The investigator continued. "Now, the two drivers that crashed into each other are in the hospital, but the person who started it all- the driver of your car, Mr. Malfoy- had apparently fled the scene after the crash. We found no DNA."

The driver door was open. He saw two children being questioned by a police officer. Who had killed Luna, and why?

He got a lump in his throat. Luna.

He rushed to the front of the car, carefully stepping over wreckage and the likes.

A plastic sheet covered part of the ground with something under it. Her body.

"Didn't you try to do something? You just left her here without trying to save her!" Draco rounded on the investigator, but his calming draught made him less frightening.

"We had several Healers come, but they said she was dead on impact."

The officer who had been questioning the two boys came over.

"Sir," He said to the investigator. "I think we have a story here. These two boys were tossing a ball back and forth when the victim walked by. The ball hit her and bounced onto the street. One of the boys ran into the street after it, and the other was yelling for him to not. The victim, unaware of it until she heard the yelling, noticed and went after the boy. She gave him the ball and pushed him to safety, but before she could save herself, her shoelace got caught in a small crack in the street."

Draco noticed how they had left the shoelace in the crack for evidence, Luna's ankle at an odd angle under the sheet from this position.

"The killer ran into her. The boys had ran for their mother so no one knows what happens. The hit slammed her into the street, the force cracking her skull and breaking her neck."

Draco was filled with different emotions, but he let none show.

"The killer stopped the car and ran out. We are tracking him down now. The other two crashed and the rest of the street stopped as someone called an ambulance. That's basically the gist."

The investigator and Kingsley had grim expressions.

"Excuse me sir, but we have been instructed to remove the body from the scene of crime." A new voice said.

They stepped aside for two young men to carefully lift the sheet and body onto a stretcher.

Draco whispered a farewell to Luna.

"Ready to go?" Kingsley asked.

Draco nodded, and they apparated back to the Ministry.

Draco walked to the window, silent tears escaping his eyes. Kingsley looked away to give him some privacy for a few moments.

Finally, he decided that Draco had had enough time.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to tell me exactly what you were doing and where you were this morning. It would greatly help us."

Draco sighed and sat at a table, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I know you suspect me," His voice was hollow. "And I know you need the story, so listen up. I'm willing to tell you, for Luna."

He took a deep breath. "I had gotten an owl last week..."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with_ Second Chances. _I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I had gotten an owl last week, from my father. He moved to Italy with my mum years ago, in a house we've always had but never used until now. He wanted to 'get away from it all', as he put it. So he and my mother agreed on it and they left me with money and the Manor. While he was still in England, he'd pester me about finding a wife. When he left he assumed I would fine one. However, he noticed that he hadn't recieved any sort of news, such as a wedding invitation, about me. He wrote down a large lecture on how I needed to get married because I needed a heir and all that.

"I know what you are probably thinking. I _am_ married. Well," He swallowed hard. "I was. I married Luna three years ago and I had purposefully 'forgotten' to tell him about my marriage to her. He would never approve. 'A disgrace to the Malfoy name,' he'd say. 'A half blood traitor for a grandchild. You cannot be my son if you stay married to this dirt.' Anyways, after skimming through the lecture, I noticed a little note. It said that he had arranged for me to meet up-or in his sight, have a date- with Astoria Greengrass. I refused Pansy Parkinson. I refused Daphne. So he resorted to Daphne's sister. I was to meet her at an old office building that was never used, to give us privacy.

"Well, I went to tell her that I was married. I got at the designated place, and she wasn't there. She finally came ten minutes late, looking scared. I asked her what was wrong. She said that our fathers were trying to get us married when she was secretly married. I told her I was in the same situation. We talked, and figured out a plan.

"Our plan was simple: we would pretend to have a big row. Then we would be cross with one another, and we wouldn't be good together. We would leave and go on with our lives, agreeing about not telling the other's family about their marriage. The two of us decided it was a solid plan, and we went through with it. There was even a few reporters who saw us and asked a few questions. My marriage is quiet, so it's not like they could leak anything to my father.

"Well, it worked. We said our good-byes and left. She to her home, and I to a bakery to get some breakfast and a treat to take home to Luna. I had the day off and was planning on spending some time with her." His voice broke. So much for those plans.

"I was eating when the aurors came. At first I was confused. I thought that my father had convinced an old friend to take me to his home to talk. I thought he found out about Luna. But I got to the Ministry, and I realized that even my father couldn't get those three aurors to do his bidding. My confusion mounted. And you know the rest." He finished.

Kingsley and Potter were silent. They had solemn faces.

"So it wasn't you," Harry said softly.

Draco looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised. "You seriously thought it was me? I could never do that, especially to Luna."

Harry looked down.

"Well that certainly helps," Kingsley finally said. "You're sure you're telling the truth?"

Draco still couldn't believe that they thought he would do such a thing. He wasn't like that. Typical Malfoy/Death Eater stereotype. He looked up and met Kingsley's eyes. He knew what the older man saw. Pain, grief, hurt.

"Now what?" Potter asked after a long silence.

Kingsley sighed. "Now we find the killer."

**A/N: So there's the story! This is a short chapter, I'm sorry, I didn't want too much in it, there will be more to come! Maybe 3-4 more chapters. I like writing this story, and I hope you guys enjoy reading! Please tell me in a review! Thanks! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, I think I found something!"

Kingsley turned his attention to one of the detectives and Draco looked up.

"Well so far we've noticed that the seat was pushed back. He's tall. Then we find a ripped piece of someone's robes. Just expensive material, nothing too big. Well look at this." The detective picked up a loose strand of long, white-blonde hair from the head board.

Kingsley turned to Draco, who had gasped and was frowning. The young Malfoy hurried forward and examined the hair.

"The length, the color, it looks like... father." He breathed. "He must've found out about her, tried to kill her. That, that b-"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, but he could be a possible suspect. Run that through testing, try to pick up something." Kingsley told the detective, who nodded and ran off.

"So it has been ruled a murder, not an accident?" Draco asked.

Kingsley confirmed this with a nod. "Yes, we found pictures of her and your house is circled on a map that was in the car as well. He could've been following her all morning."

Draco was quiet, then suddenly cursed. "My father would've been able to get through the protection wards on our house and take the car."

Kingsley wrote that down.

Draco wandered around, observing the detectives swabbing the car again for DNA.

"Wait a minute," He said. "Have you checked the lever that pushes back the seat? It was more forward last I drove it."

One of them looked up at him before searching for the lever and swabbing it.

"Aren't these people detectives?" He muttered under his breath.

Kingsley heard him. "A while ago they did a quick swab before the scene was shut down. That's all they were allowed to do for that time. They've only been working on it for ten minutes now."

Draco sighed and ran his finger through his hair. "I just want to find whoever killed her and kill him."

Kingsley gave him a reproving look but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, you and Mr. Malfoy need to see this," One of the many investigators said, his head appearing in the fire of the office they were in.

Draco looked up from his meal that he was picking at to see Kingsley nodding. They both stood up and took the floo to the lab the investigator was in.

"Is it about the hair?" Draco asked.

"No. It was invalid, which means it could be the result of Polyjuice Potion."

"So what else is it?" Draco demanded.

The investigator beckoned them towards a wizard computer. "We matched the DNA."

He pointed to a spot on the screen and Draco tried to read it.

They watched as the computer was seeming to be in a mental breakdown. Words flashed across it so fast he couldn't read them, but it did repeattwo names over and over again.

"Do you see how they keep on reappearing?" The investigator said, pointing out the two that Draco had noticed. "It's mixed DNA. With that and the hair, someone definitely used Polyjuice Potion."

Draco clenched his fists. "I'll talk to them. Both of them."

"I'll go with you," Kingsley said.

Draco shook his head. "No. I want to do this alone."

Kingsley protested. "What if you get hurt? Or worse, killed?"

"At least I'll be with Luna again." Draco said, going back to the office to retrieve his coat.

**A/N: Just a quick short chapter, there will be one or two more chapters left to this story :) Then after that I will get into Christmas stories! Yay! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was halfway up the path when he realized something. Actually, two somethings.

For one, his father was under house arrest for previous Death Eater crimes so there was no way he could've killed her. And two, his parents didn't know that he was married to Luna. Going in and demanding if his father had killed his wife would be utter chaos.

He turned around and sighed. He was not himself today. He knew his father didn't kill her, and now he had more proof, but he just wanted to make sure.

So he disapparated. He didn't know where to go, which was dangerous, but he was guided somewhere.

Draco realized where he was after a few moments. He was on the roof of a building. A tall building.

He frowned. Strange. It was getting dark, and he couldn't figure out where he was.

The blonde was thinking of leaving the roof when a sound of footsteps made the hairs on his neck stand on end and his blood turn cold. He sensed something evil.

The footsteps came from behind him, so he turned around to see a figure dressed in black.

It could've been a woman or a man, he couldn't tell, and either way they could use Polyjuice Potion to make them someone else. Anyways, he watched the figure get closer until they lifted their head to make eye contact with Draco.

He could tell by the eyes. Draco had found the person-the man-that had showed up on the screen with his father's name.

Draco balled his fists. "What do you want?"

The guy drew a wand. "Don't you want to finish me off?"

The voice was taunting and cruel, and it provoked Draco to charge. He punched the other in the mouth, hard.

This person had good reflexes, and caught Draco's wrist and twisted it before slamming the Slytherin into a roof entrance made of bricks. Draco recovered, and pulled out his wand.

He cast a stupefy, but it was deflected and he had to duck behind a heating duct to avoid a disarming charm sent his way.

He came out from behind the heater and they began to duel.

"So you did it? You killed her?" Draco shouted over the flying spells.

"Of course I did! And for your own good!"

This made Draco even more angry, if possible.

"Crucio!" He said, and he watched the enemy writhe and scream for a few seconds before throwing off the spell.

The battle was becoming intense, they were now using Unforgivables, and the sky kept getting darker, with their spells the only light near them.

Draco couldn't believe that it was only this morning that Luna had died. It seemed like forever ago.

But his thoughts were interrupted as he was disarmed by his opponent. The next few seconds were a blur. Draco leaped high and grabbed his wand in the air, six feet above the roof, and landed hard on his right ankle.

He ran to his opponent and punched again, wanting to fight for real. Draco watched as the eyes of the enemy glared and thrust out a hand. Draco was expecting a punch, and therefore was surprised when he felt a hand enclose around his neck.

He could barely breath. The man smiled wickedly and held Draco over the edge of the building. Draco grabbed at his hands, trying to escape, but to no avail. He glanced down. They were so high the sight made him dizzy. He would be dead on impact for sure.

"Now you can join your beloved wife, and I can walk away from you two filthy corpses. Hope you enjoy death, Malfoy."

"You won't be able to walk away this time!" Draco gasped.

The person looked confused, and Draco took the opportunity to kick him in the soft spot hard. He felt the grip on his neck relax, and he fell, catching onto the ledge of the building.

The man was recovering. This was his only chance. Draco aimed his wand and the man was bound in ropes. He couldn't move, but he managed to kick the wand out of Draco's hand once he had fell on the ground of the roof.

His wand fell, and Draco watched it before trying to decide the best way to get back up. But next thing he knew, his fingers had been smashed by the man's foot, and he let go of the ledge.

There was a terrifying few moments while he fell, the ground racing towards him. But he felt himself slowing down before blacking out on the cement sidewalk.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Admittedly not my best writing, sorry! I was in a rush and wanted to get it done. I hope you liked it though, the next chapter will be the end! Unless you guys want a sequel... ;) Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had blacked out twice in one day, and his body wasn't happy with that.

He felt tired and dizzy as he drifted back into consciousness, the lights giving him a headache.

Blinking a few times, he surveyed the room. He knew this place. He was in St. Mungos.

It took a while for him to remember what happened, to remember why he was there. His brain was working slo-mo. Then the events played back in his mind.

The roof. The duel. Falling off the building. The flash of city lights as the ground sped towards him. The murderer.

Draco sat up in bed, the effort making him breath heavily.

"Whoa there, calm down now, I see you're awake."

Draco noticed for the first time that Kingsley Shacklebolt was in a chair by his bed.

"What happened?" He demanded, his vision swimming.

"I'll tell you, but you have a potion to take first," Kingsley replied.

Draco sighed and took his medication before plopping back on the bed.

"So," He began, feeling much better. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kingsley shrugged. "What is there to tell? We got notified that there was a duel on a building by a wizard, and we came immediately. We were just in time for me to slow you with Arresto Momentum and catch you. Potter and Weasley took you here and I tackled the man you caught on the roof with some backup. He confessed to killing your wife, and is awaiting trial by the Wizemagot. You are fine, they'll release you in an hour or so, you were just in shock and your ankle got damaged. That's it."

"And Luna?" Draco inquired, hoping the auror would get what he meant.

"She is going to be buried on your property," Kingsley replied.

Draco was happy with that answer. He could visit her often there.

"Good," Draco nodded.

A Healer entered the room. "Ah, you're awake Mr. Malfoy! Let me check on you and then we'll see if you're all good to go!"

She tested this and used a spell on that, Draco obeying her orders until she said he was ready to go home.

Draco walked out of the hospital some time later after being discharged. He shook hands with Kingsley.

"It's been a pleasure working with you. Thank you."

"Where are you going?" Kingsley inquired.

"I'm going home."

The early morning fog hovered over the grounds as Draco walked onto his porch and in the house. It felt like he'd been gone for years instead of days.

He decided to eat something and change. It was quiet and eerie in the house, and he let silent tears fall from his eyes as he hoped that Luna would be hiding in their room, or reading in the library. But she was never there.

He sighed, his heart aching and tears flowing as he watched from the living room window. They were burying her.

He almost went out there, but he wouldn't be able to do it. What would he say? What would he do?

So he was just content with observing the two men with the casket.

Draco went out in the garden once it was done. He paid the men and watched them leave before picking some flowers. It was Luna's garden, she was rightfully buried there.

Once he had a fairly nice bouquet, he kneeled in front of the grave and set the flowers below the tombstone.

"Hey Luna," He began softly. "How are you doing? Fine? That's good. It's been hard without you. Can you believe they thought I was the murderer? I dunno what they were thinking. But the man that killed you- he's always had a grudge with the Malfoys. They caught him though, we dueled and the aurors came and arrested him. That was just last night!"

He found himself chatting with her (the ground) enthusiastically for hours about anything and everything. Eventually the sun began to set and he decided he best go inside.

"I love you Luna, but I gotta go.I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, walking back inside. And he was surprised to find himself reciting their wedding vows.

'You have changed my life. You have rescued a demon with your angel. There's no one like you, and no one better, too.

We belong together.

I'll always be there to care for you, and I'll always be at your side.

You've stolen my heart, and I've stolen yours.

Together we are complete.

I'll love you forever, this you must know, I'll love you forever,

And never let go.'

**A/N: So that's the end! I left the murderer's name anonymous on purpose, you decide who it was! And I don't know much about wedding vows wither but I did my best. So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Do you want a sequel? If you haven't read my other Druna stories, I invite you to do so, I hope you enjoy! **

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It motivated me to write and I appreciate it! I loved writing this and you guys made it better! Love you all!**

**So that's it! Until next time, Au Revoir! XD**


End file.
